


花吐症（番外）

by Catherinelqs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherinelqs/pseuds/Catherinelqs





	花吐症（番外）

“呜……”  
哈利在那人逐渐慢下来却依旧缠绵霸道的亲吻里不满的呜咽出声。  
舌尖尝到液体苦涩的味道。哈利抬起眼，看到德拉科那双灰蓝色的眼睛里依旧不停滚落的泪水，突然就有些心慌。  
这个人……怎么还在哭呢。  
最近看见这个人流泪的频率都让他都不禁有些怀疑这个家伙大概是个假的马尔福。  
哈利稍稍向后退开，抬起手想帮面前的人把面颊上的眼泪拭去，却没想到对方像是早已察觉到了他的动作，条件反射地紧紧拉住了他的胳膊。  
那双灰蓝色的眼睛已经哭得通红，却依旧紧紧地盯着他，像是生怕眼前的人跑了似的。  
那样的目光看得哈利心里也翻起一阵阵酸涩的疼。德拉科的神色阴沉得骇人，哈利尝试着慢慢抬起那只被对方大力攥着的胳膊，把手举到那人的脸旁。  
对方看起来没有什么反应。于是他更进一步，把微凉的手指覆到对方的脸颊上。当他这样做的时候，他能感受到德拉科的身体明显猛地震了一下。  
德拉科微微倾身向前，让哈利的手指更好地贴合在自己面颊的皮肤上，像是等待着对方接下来的动作。哈利动作轻柔又笨拙地替他擦去那些泪痕的时候，他就那样注视着那双祖母绿的眼瞳，喉结微微地上下滚动着。  
而面前小心翼翼的格兰芬多显然没注意到这一点，只是专心致志地让自己的手指划过那人眼睑下湿润的皮肤，然后抬起头来带着些惴惴不安地看着他。  
这时候知道怕了？他还以为格兰芬多都是些脑子里长了芨芨草勇敢到莽撞的家伙。  
他一直知道救世主的眼睛很漂亮。那种让他穷尽世界上所有的华丽语言都无法形容的绿色，清亮得像是灯光下折射出各色光芒的钻石，又像深沉冷冽得如同初春的潭水。而现在，对方带了些委屈的湿漉漉的眼神落在他眼里，挠得他心里一些隐秘的渴望愈加蠢蠢欲动。  
又是一个深吻，对方急不可耐的样子完全不像一个马尔福。哈利被吻到晕头转向，终于从中觉出点不同寻常的意味。  
这个吻和之前的都不一样。  
他们的一个吻是在哈利痉挛着窒息的时候——那个吻充满了恐慌和绝望，即便是对方处在巨大痛苦的支配下也依旧轻柔，像是怕弄碎了怀里已经脆弱不堪的人。  
第二个吻是在德拉科看着面前的人咳出那朵完整的花之后。他不知道心底急速翻涌上的滋味究竟是劫后余生的庆幸，还是新一轮撕扯着的痛感——他只知道那种交杂在一起的感受逼得他只想流泪，只想流着泪把眼前的人狠狠按进怀里。于是他粗暴地咬住了那个人的嘴唇。  
而现在的这个吻。  
隔着那层薄薄的衣衫，哈利已经能够感受到对方逐渐的体温，气息的交缠里那人无法抑制的喘息声落在他耳边，暧昧得像是欲望的暗喻。  
对方把头埋在他的颈窝里低喘着，鼻息里滚烫的温度激得身下的人轻轻颤了颤。  
“害怕了，波特？”  
德拉科的嗓音都是哑的，灰蓝色的眼睛离他很近，就那样直勾勾地盯着哈利看。  
“不是连死都不怕吗，圣人波特？”  
开口时原本还是斯莱特林式的嘲讽，话音还未落下便已经颤抖得不成样子。  
这个人不是连死都不怕吗？  
不是宁可死……都不敢承认吗？  
德拉科固执地盯着这个刚才还给自己擦眼泪的男孩，终于看到对方的身躯猛地一颤，一直看似平和的神情也碎裂开来。  
本就白到病态的面色更加惨败，单薄的身躯微微摇晃着，沉静的祖母绿里骤然汹涌出大片的泪光。  
“不是的……”男孩毫无血色的唇瓣开阖几下，断断续续的哽咽声落在他耳边。  
“……不是的，我以为……我们……”男孩的神情里终于流露出后怕的意味，肩膀轻微颤抖着，语句也断断续续，“毕竟……这么多年，你怎么可能会……”  
可是德拉科还是听懂了那些被他省略的词句背后的意思。  
与其说出来让两个人困扰，还不如选择一个人咀嚼着这段注定只能掩于唇齿的情感，直到自己也归于湮灭。  
不是因为爱上对方是一件令人羞于启齿的事情，只是少时的他们都不知道该怎样对待那个自己放在心尖上的人，小心翼翼地观望着，却越是珍贵，越是不敢触及。  
胸口的抽痛快要让他不敢呼吸了。德拉科把人牢牢地按进怀里，恰好抵在心口的位置。  
“别说了……还是别说了……”  
他不想再去逼这个人回答了，也不想再去追究了。  
不过短短几天，他的心脏早就已经疼到麻木了。可是只要这个人能好好地在这里，在他身边，他的生命就是完整的。  
他现在终于能够明白，从前的那些敌对和嘲讽究竟有多么幼稚。因为那些不必要的骄傲，他们白白地浪费了那么多年的时间，而他差一点——只差一点点——就要永远失去这个人。  
他已经不敢再想下去了。  
“……马尔福，”怀里抽抽噎噎的人抬起头来，像是害羞一样怯生生地问他，“你是怎么知道……”  
对方的眼睛危险地眯起来，自动地忽略了后半句话：“马尔福？”  
怀里刚哭过一通还懵懵懂懂的男孩看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛离自己越来越近，一时像是看得呆了。  
“还叫马尔福？”  
哈利抬头看着他。两个人离得很近，对方的吐息落在他耳畔，显得愈发暧昧。  
两人一时都没有说话。耳畔传来那人的心脏沉稳有力的跳动声，哈利不由自主地随着节奏调整自己的呼吸，刚才还怦怦乱跳的心竟然很快平静下来。  
“德拉科。”  
他鼓起勇气叫了一声。这个名字早在他心头和无人知晓的梦境里萦绕了千百遍。  
然后他看到了那双灰蓝色的眼睛终于亮起来，涌过巨大欣喜的模样像个终于如愿以偿的小孩子。  
轻柔的吻落在哈利额前的伤疤上，然后一路滑下到鼻梁，最后印在他的嘴唇上。  
对方的呼吸愈加急促，从最初单纯的亲吻，到再一次撬开牙关不受控制的啃咬，再到一点点努力平复下来的亲吻，那个人似乎带上了点胆怯的意味，又像是在自己克制不住的欲望里来回挣扎。  
终于，在男孩的舌尖再一次舔过他牙齿的时候，德拉科像是忍无可忍地咒骂了一声。  
世界在他眼前颠倒错乱。德拉科带着怀里的男孩倒在床上，然后顺势加深了一个吻。  
哈利有些痴迷地看着眼前的人。他正侧过头和自己接吻，微闭的睫毛因为紧张而微微颤动着。  
德拉科握住他垂在身侧的一只手，随着那个逐渐不受控制的吻，修长的手指也开始不由推拒地和哈利的手指交缠着。  
大腿不经意间顶到一片滚烫，男孩先是愣了几秒，然后像是终于反应过来这个人要做什么一样，苍白的脸颊上不由得氤氲开一片红晕。  
“呜……”他推了推身上的人，“德拉科！”  
对方依旧是一脸无辜的神情——  
“这里是校医院！”  
德拉科看着面前连耳尖都羞得通红，却还瞪着那双翠绿的眼瞳给自己甩眼刀的格兰芬多，慢慢沙哑着嗓子笑起来。  
“那么你想去哪儿呢，哈利？”

有求必应屋里。  
情欲笼罩下暧昧的喘息声在两人耳边回响，激起血脉里愈加贲张的欲望。  
金发的少年已经褪去了身上黑色的院袍和衬衫，衣衫遮掩下的身躯苍白可是线条分明。再向下，那个部位的热度已经烧得他有些无法忍受。  
他的手指从哈利的衣摆下面伸进去。男孩睁大了眼睛，青涩地在他的抚摸下颤抖着。  
空气里传来布料撕裂时轻微的细响。德拉科的目光停留在对方背后瘦得快要突出来的骨头上。  
这个人真的太瘦了。  
两个人重新吻在一起的时候，德拉科下意识地想要轻柔一些，却被对方的触碰下愈燃愈烈的欲望逼得逐渐失去控制。  
身下是柔软而厚重的床被，一旁的壁炉里噼啪燃烧的炉火让房间里的温度逐渐攀升。  
两个人赤裸着身体紧贴在一起。德拉科一边吻着身下的人，一边因为身下愈加肿胀和坚硬的欲望难耐地喘息着。  
他分开身下人的双腿，挤进去磨蹭着，企图缓解已经高昂的欲望——可是他很快发现这样除了让它的温度烧得令人更加难以忍耐以外毫无用处。  
“德拉科……”  
身下的人有些茫然地看着他，清明的眼瞳里像是笼上了一层雾。  
德拉科又想爆粗口了。  
于是他在那人身旁躺下，把人重新搂进怀里。  
“帮我。”  
他拉过男孩的手覆在那里，似乎有些难为情地贴在对方耳边说着。  
“什么？”  
德拉科清晰地看到对方的耳尖又红了。他忍住亲上去的冲动，低声解释道：  
“像这样。”  
他的手引着对方抚过自己挺起的欲望。男孩明显很生涩，可就算这样，不过从顶部抚慰至尖端的功夫，他就已经喘着粗气说不出话来了。  
“该死——”  
德拉科把头埋在哈利肩后，两个人都扭着头像是不敢看对方。  
那只手在他的引领下揉过尖端的囊袋。德拉科咬着牙，耐住性子体味脑海里一波强似一波的快感。  
那个男孩似乎是因为太紧张了，慌乱间指甲浅浅地插进了——  
Damn it!  
太过强烈的刺激和快感到来得猝不及防，德拉科仰起头咬紧牙关，胸口剧烈的起伏着，却还是没能忍住齿缝间泄露出的呻吟。  
“……哈利。”  
黑发男孩看着对方被欲望烧红的眼睛，闭上眼睛接受着对方颤抖的深吻。  
身下的抚慰愈来愈快，那人只能放开他的双唇急剧地喘息，仰起头复又垂下抵在哈利的肩上，然后终于丢盔弃甲，难耐地啃咬着男孩肩头的皮肤。  
下腹的快感愈积愈多，德拉科不由自主地挺着腰把暴胀的部分完全送进男孩手里，自己却松开引领男孩抚慰的手，转而扶住了对方的腰。  
最后一下完全失了轻重。德拉科死死抱着怀里的人，绷直脊背释放出来。  
黑发的男孩早已经羞得通红，埋在他怀里不愿意出来。德拉科把他从自己怀里捞出来，抵着彼此的额头喘息着。  
被欲望占领的头脑终于得到片刻清明，他调笑的语气落在男孩的耳边：  
“Scared, Potter ?”  
怀抱里的男孩羞红了脸，盯着对方那双灰蓝色满是戏谑的眼睛看了一会儿，咬牙切齿地答道：  
“You wish !”  
表情看起来张牙舞爪，眼神里却盛满了柔和又纵容的光，看得对面的斯莱特林愈发不知收敛。  
“这可是你说的。”  
那个人声音低沉地笑起来。格兰芬多还没反应过来哪里不对，就感到后面一阵冰凉。  
“德拉科！”男孩有些惶急地叫起来，有些语无伦次，“那是什么！你怎么会——你——”  
肇事者的手指正不知羞耻地在他的身体里一点点开拓着，不紧不慢：  
“这里是有求必应屋，哈利。”  
“可是……可是这样很奇怪！”男孩似乎是不满身体里突然入侵的异物，不满地扭动着身体，“德拉科你确定——”  
在身体里缓慢摸索前进的手指突然触到了一块隐秘，刚才还喋喋不休的格兰芬多一下子软了腰。  
“呜——”  
碧绿的眼眸不可思议地大睁着，体验着身体里陌生的电流。  
“呜！别再碰了……德拉科！……”  
格兰芬多羞耻地咬紧了嘴唇，克制着弓起腰身迎向对方的冲动，殊不知这样的景象落在对方眼里却别有一番意味。  
男孩的身体在陌生的快感影响下绞紧入侵者的手指，很快刺激得对方自尝苦果。  
刚刚发泄过一次的部位重新充血挺立，德拉科一边低声咒骂着，一边耐着性子探入第二根手指。  
“德拉科……”身下的男孩扭动着，带着隐隐的哭腔，“别——别再碰了……”  
男孩身前的欲望也已经挺立起来，德拉科探入了第三根手指。这个人小奶猫一样细碎的呻吟已经快把他逼疯了。  
“哈利？”  
他低头唤了那人一声，然后黑发的男孩有些迷茫地抬起头来看着他。  
德拉科握住男孩的腰，把自己送了进去。  
“呜！”男孩猛地弓起腰，接受着他的挺入。  
德拉科死死地咬着牙一寸一寸地顶入，仿佛是宣誓主权的占领。  
这个人现在完全是他的了。  
男孩的身体似乎是本能地绞紧了他。每一寸前进都带来巨大的紧裹阻力和同时无与伦比的快感，刺激得他头皮发麻。  
终于完全烙进对方的身体里，德拉科停下身下的动作喘息着。  
身下的男孩脸色潮红，眼神在这样的刺激下几乎无法聚焦。  
“德拉科……”他迷迷糊糊地向对方张开手，然后被紧紧拥住。  
德拉科后背的皮肤苍白而光滑。男孩的手指扣紧他的背部，然后沿着脊骨流连，换来对方更深的开拓顶入，和耳边深重的喘息。  
对方的每一次冲撞都在男孩体内激起快感的涟漪，逼到他只能失神地仰头喘息。快感的聚集既陌生又诱人，到最后那人只抵着那一处研磨的时候，巨大的冲击几乎让他哭出声来。  
对方依旧不依不饶，男孩的双手在恍恍惚惚中抵在那人身前，却又推拒不得，只能无力地随着那人的动作，沿着他的胸腹滑动，无意中激得那人终于彻底失控。  
在体内冲撞的部分渐渐胀大，男孩甚至能感觉到它跳动的轮廓，与此同时快感积攒到了极限，他尖叫着射出来，身体里死死绞紧。  
德拉科低吼着抱紧他，身下一记又一记急躁地深顶。  
“哈利……”  
他哑着嗓子叫黑发的男孩。那双碧色的眸子望进他的眼底，双手依旧攀附着他，流连在他的胸腹和肩背。  
“德拉科。”他应道。  
又是两下用力的顶入，身上的人终于颤抖着发泄出来。

阖着眼静静依偎在一起的时候，金发的斯莱特林偷偷睁开眼看了看怀里已经陷入沉睡的男孩，拨开他额前的碎发，轻轻吻住了那个伤疤。  
终于可以光明正大的吻你了。  
这一切也终于不是一个梦了。


End file.
